In industries where flowing fluids are managed, there is often a need for control of rate of flow. This can be for a large number of reasons. In one example, in downhole industries, flow of fluid into or out of tubular systems disposed downhole can be important to achieving ultimate goals of whatever operation of which the flow of fluids is a part.
Flow control devices, and including inflow control devices, are an example of tools that assist in hydrocarbon production and come presently in many shapes sizes and constructions. Often they will work well for their intended purpose but the industry is always receptive to new configurations that enhance properties or reliability or other salient features of the devices.